Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Matt (Cyberchase) * Princess Leia - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Old Ben Kenobi - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Han Solo - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Chewbacca - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Darth Vader - Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Jabba the Hutt - Jano (Rayman) * Stormtroopers - Robots (Sonic) * Captain Antelis - Jonny & Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Uncle Owen - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Aunt Beru - Lady Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Cassio Tagge - Toplofty (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Conan Antonio Motti - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Ponda Baba - D261 (Thomas and Friends) * Dr. Evazan - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) * Bartender - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Gold Leader - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * General Dodonna - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Wedge Antilles (Red 2) - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Commander #1 - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Tie Fighter pilot - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Greedo - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Officer Cass - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Red Leader - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Red Leader's Helpers - Toy Soldiers (Toy Story) * Gold Leader - Finn (Adventure Time) * Gold Leader's Helpers - Various Ogres (Shrek) * General Willard - Herbert (Family Guy) * Biggs - Jake (Adventure Time) * and more Gallery Matt (Cyberchase).jpg|Matt as Luke Skywalker Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Miss-Bianca-walt-disney-characters-26116088-2560-1545.jpg|Miss Bianca as Princess Leia Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck as Old Ben Kenobi Mr Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Han Solo Spike in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Spike as Chewbecca Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as C3PO Timon.jpg|Timon as R2D2 Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Darth Vader GardienADMR.png|Jano as Jabba the Hutt Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Stormtroopers Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny 2x4 as Captain Antilles SirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Uncle Owen LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Aunt Beru Toplofty.png|Toplofty as Cassio Tagge Red Claw-0.jpg|Red Claw as Conan Antonio Motti Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin BowledOut12.png|D261 as Ponda Baba Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Dr. Evazan Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Bartender Peter Griffin.gif|Peter Griffin as Gold Leader Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch Bandicoot as General Dodonna Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Wedge Antilles (Red 2) Mandark dexter laboratory.png|Mandark as Commander #1 Scuttlebutt ID.png|Scuttlebutt as Tie Fighter pilot Chief1.png|Chief as Greedo EdgarB.png|Edgar as Officer Cass Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Red Leader Toy-Soldiers.jpg|Sarge and his soldiers as Red Leader's Helpers Finn the Human.png|Finn as Gold Leader Ogre_Concepts1.jpg|Various Ogres as Gold Leader's Helpers Herbert-family-guy.jpg|Herbert as General Willard Jake his butt.png|Jake as Biggs Sound Effects and Programs for A New Hope (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Saberblk.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash 2.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Soundtrack For A New Hope *1. Main Title *2. Imperial Attack *3. Princess Leia's Theme *4. The Desert and the Robot Auction *5. Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack *6. The Little People Work *7. Rescue of the Princess *8. Inner City *9. Cantina Band *10. The Land of the Sandpeople *11. Mouse Robot and Blasting Off *12. The Return Home *13. The Walls Converge *14. The Princess Appears *15. The Last Battle *16. The Throne Room and End Title Trivia * The fourth film will use the Adywan's Star Wars Revisited Edition audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope throughout the entire fourth movie. * Matt's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. * Skulker's lightsaber will be red and will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. * Friar Tuck's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire fourth movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon